Urkelbot's Trick-or-Treat Halloween Writing Contest 2015!
It's Time for a Sp00ky Contest! It's the Halloween Season, and I feel like holding another damn Writing Contest on this here Wiki! I tried to get creative and work in some some of the Halloween spirit with this one, so just bear with me as I explain things... So here's the deal, one of the biggest parts of Halloween is the tradition of trick or treating; dressing up as something scary, or fun and going door to door and bugging people to give you some damn candy. Many of us probably have some good memories of this annual event, the fun we had, and the candy we got. But as with many things, the candy was always a bit of a crap-shoot... The Rules! You never knew what kind of "treat" you were going to get from most of the houses you hit. Sometimes you would get some great, sweet candies, or chocolate. Other times you got bubblegum or Nerds. And sometimes you got... a box of raisins. Ugh. It's with this in mind that I created the Trick-or-Treat Writing Contest. A short story writing competition in which the subjects to be written about are chosen at random! The subjects or topics are like the Halloween goodies you get on October 31. Some of the Goodies are delicious like Snickers or Starburst, and make for easy and interesting writings, others are pretty good and help round out the story, like Peppermint patties, and lollipops. and still others are black-licorice or Dots, or "healthy" snacks which make writing a creepy story difficult or just... weird. If you are brave enough to enter this contest, you will be given a mix of "Goodies" that you will use to construct a short creepypasta. You'll be given 4 Tasty Goodies, 3 'Meh' Candies and 2 gross "treats" given to you by a 90 year old lady. You are free to use all of the Goodies in your story, but you are only required to use 2 Tasty's, 2 Meh's and 1 Gross treat. This will make for some "interesting" stories, and provide a nice challenge for the writers. If you are interested in entering the Trick-or-Treat writing contest, leave a comment on this page saying "Trick or Treat!" and say what your costume is (The costume has no bearing on anything. I'm just a goon), and you will be given your treats, selected using the RPGLibrary.org Secure Dice Roller, ensuring total randomness :) A winner (Winners?) will be announced on Halloween or shortly after, so get your entry in before then! Additional Information This contest is intended totally for fun, so don't take it to seriously! Don't worry about writing the next great horror story, just have a good time and write some weird shit! I'm looking forward to some tales that are Sp00ky, fun, and bizarre, just like Halloween itself! I honestly don't care if it's "bad." I'll be the sole judge of this competition, unless someone (not a contestant, of course) wants to volunteer as well. And I'll try to take into account things like creativity, style, detail, writing quality, and how well the Goodies are worked into the creepypasta. Creepiness and humor will also be taken into account. I likely won't use a numbered grading system, but just go with my gut feelings. Remember, you don't have to use all your treats, just Two Tasty's Two Meh's and One Gross! Work them in any way you want to, Get Creative! When you finish your page, post a link here in the comments. Also, in the categories section of your page, please include the cat Trick or Treat 2015, may want to post the following image on your page to identify it as a contest entry! =3 Prizes? Well, I can't offer too much, but I'll post the Winning Story on the front page of the Wiki and leave it there for a while, couple months or so :) I can also do a narration video on my Youtube channel. If I think of anything else, I'll add it here later, and if anyone wants to offer anything in the form of an additional prize, that will be appreciated, maybe fanart? Anyway, onto the Goodies! The Goodies! Let's Start Trick or Treating! Leave your comments below, Say Trick or treat, and tell me what kind of costume you're wearing. As soon as I see an entry, I'll run the dice roller and take a screenshot of the results, and give you your goodies! The Entries! ---- Dan's misfortune by ManBanana dressed as Desperate Dan. Incident Report 3127 by Skinny720 dressed as a hip thrusting ninja. Guardians by XxXDeadSmokeXxX dressed as a PETA member. An Odd Occurrence On The Internet by Mr.One Up Mushroom dressed as Mario. Welcome To The "University by I love scary stories dressed as a teddy bear Kura by Sshakenbakee dressed as a ceiling fan The Dread Island of Dr Acosta by Thebabylonproject dressed as Slutty Catwoman Bonfire by Incorrect3 dressed as Tom Brady ---- The Winner! The stories have all been posted and read over a few times by yours truly, and I shall not make you guys wait any longer... well, a little longer. just until the end of the next paragraph. I want to thank all those who entered stories into the contest, I was pleased with the turnout, and had fun reading all the pastas. While judging, I took into account a few things, most importantly how much I enjoyed reading the story, as well as how creative it felt, and how well the 'treats' were used. After reading a few of the entries several times over, I was finally able to decide a winner, it was not easy. But I proclaim the winner of the 2015 Trick-or-Treat contest ti be... Sshakenbakee! For the story Kura! I felt that I got the greatest enjoyment from readin this one based on the characters, the descriptive imagery, the shifting tones, and the uses of the treats. There were many parts in other entries that I loved as well, but I felt that Kura as a whole was the best culmination of what I was looking for in this contest. Again, I want to sincerely thank all of you who wrote stories and participated in this first time contest, which was admittedly kind of weird. I'd love to do this again next Halloween if people are interested and had some fun with it this year. As I mentioned, I'm going to post the winning story on the Wiki Front Page for awhile. I'll also be doing a narration reading for my Youtube channel,Web Pulps soon. So all participants, pat yourselves on the back, and be sure to congratulate Mr.Nbakee on his accoplishment :) ---- Category:Holiday Category:SUPER AWESOME AWARDS N' STUFF Category:Trick or Treat 2015